Stories/Moving, Moving Away
Christopher Richardson, after all the times he's been in Echo Creek with several of his friends, plans and decides to move out of Echo Creek. However, they will have to go through three steps. And when they drive, obstacles show up and he and his friends will need to avoid them. Cast *Christopher *Louie *Emilia *Gabriel *Faith *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *Libby *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Corolla *Veronica *Pennine *Jade *Mr. Gossamer Plot a fairly cloudy day in Echo Creek, Richard and most of his friends are hanging out; Veronica is video chatting with Mr. Gossamer. :Kernely: It seems like Sam's going on one heck of an adventure with her friends, right guys? :Torchy: Yeah, pretty much. From what I've also heard, Pennine, Libby, Mel and Nina are tagging along. :Kernely: Speaking of Mel and Nina, we haven't seen them in a long time! :Corolla: Yeah, okay...not sure what we can do right now, but hmm...maybe we'll go to...let me think. ...Red Spoon's? :Richard: Good idea, but let's wait until Veronica's done video chatting with Jewel's assistant Mr. Gossamer. :Corolla: Okie! Veronica is done video chatting with Mr. Gossamer, the gang heads off to Red Spoon's restaurant. However, as they do, they see Christopher rushing to them. :Richard: What? What's wrong? :Christopher: I'm moving out of Echo Creek with my friends. We all agreed to after a while, and currently, we're preparing. Could you help us? :Richard: Yeah, yeah! Fine by me. :Veronica: I'm helping, of course! :Kernely: ...Wait, you're doing this forever? :Christopher: Yeah...also, I broke up with Jade. :Blovy: That's sad. Heck, I actually shipped it, since everytime I saw you, I thought to myself, "Aww...what an adorable couple." :Christopher: For me, it's hard going through without thinking about it too much after you lose a girl- :Richard: ...Let's go back on topic. :Christopher: sigh Okay then. :Richard: Why do you want to move out? :Christopher: Well, Echo Creek is getting too dangerous for us, so eventually we decided to prepare to leave forever. :Richard: That's fine, but we, the LRG, never back down against villains! :Kernely: I have an idea! What if we can choose where you guys can move? We won't force you into doing it, don't worry. :Christopher: Or maybe we can try suggestions. :Kernely: ...Or that! They can work too! :Veronica: Wait, since you said that Echo Creek is getting more and more dangerous overtime for you, will you try to move to somewhere more safe? :Christopher: Definitely! In fact, there's plenty of places where I can move to in this state. :Veronica: Knew it. :Torchy: Well, which ones can we go to? shrugs Okay then. :Christopher: Actually, wait! There's Orange Ridge, which appears to be more safe than Echo Creek. It's not way too far away from here! :Everyone (except Christopher): ...Orange Ridge? :Christopher: Yep! That's what I have been thinking about. I forgot about it until I started thinking about it again as I was discussing our plans with my friends. :Richard: Fine by us! :Christopher: Here, I can lead you to my current house in which I'm going to move out soon. My friends are already there! :Richard: Okay, sure! :Christopher: So let's go! leads the gang to his house, in which Louie, Emilia, Gabriel, Faith and Jade are there. :Louie: Oh, hey guys! :Kernely: Hey, Louie! It's been a long while since we saw you all. ...Well, except for Jade since that one party. :Emilia: Yeah, I know, right? :Faith: What have you been up to? :Kernely: Oh, there has been a lot going on since we last saw you. We met Corolla, Cynthia, Drawliana, Inkster, Courtney, Tatum and more. Giovanni returned with brand new minions, we went to the Hellfire Labyrinth, where we fought Tarkov and I got my sword, Evil Script showed up again after a long time and Nice Script came to help us, we found a magical pencil and played around with it, even after Jacqueline stole it that same day, Corolla received new powers, we explored more of Foodland and fought off Giovanni's former minions, we fought a creepy villain that was disguised as a fangirl of Richard...and a lot more I can't say right now. cough Whew, that was a long one. :Louie: Holy sha-mole-ee. A lot HAS been sure indeed happening... :Kernely: Eeyup, that's right. :Christopher: Anyway, let's plan what we gotta do. :Richard: How long does it take to get to Orange Ridge, depending if we need to drive or walk? :Christopher: You'd have to drive for one hour and twenty-five minutes to get there, but when it comes to walking, I can't even remember. :Richard: Ah, that drive shouldn't be too shabby! Or actually, we can take it up to eleven with Kernely's Butterhawk, which is not only faster, but it can actually fly! :Kernely: Actually, I had to let Samantha borrow it. :Richard: ...Darn it! Her Butterhawk is ment to be faster in the air than on the ground, but I tried my best to come up with a suggestion. :Veronica: Oh well, at least one hour and twenty-five minutes isn't that bad. :Faith: Not at all! Unless we run into stuff or take stops. :Richard: Actually, I think it'll be worth it even if things like those happen. :Faith: Oh, okay then... :Kernely: Sooo...tell us about what's there at Orange Ridge. :Christopher: A lot, to be honest. And I kid you not, there is definitely a lot of things to see. :Blovy: HEY, YOU ALREADY SAID- by Richard :Richard: Hey, hey, Blovy. No need to be rude like this! Let's continue discussing about the topic, shall we? :Blovy: Sorry... :Gabriel: Oh, and did you hear about the news that Christopher and Jade- by Louie :Louie: Let's not talk about that, since it'll make Christopher think about Jade too much. Instead, I think we should go back to the previous topic. :Gabriel: Yeah...you're right... :Kernely: What are some examples of things there, Christopher? :Christopher: then gets an idea Oh, yeah! There's a really big mall, and by big I mean REALLY big! We've been all there at once one time. :Louie: Heck, there's even a roller coaster inside the mall! Isn't that absolutely wicked?! :Richard: Sounds wicked to me! :Emilia: And the mall holds one of the most amazing pizza places I've ever been to! :Gabriel: Did we mention that there's a haunted house there too? All of us got scared, heck, even Jade, who is a ghost! :Kernely: No way! :Jade: Yep. :Faith: There weren't any ghosts in the haunted house for some reason. Perhaps it's because the creators were aware of actual ghosts in real life...? :Richard: And? :Christopher: I met a really cute lady that was working at a restaurant we went to. :Richard: Hmm, maybe me and my gang should go to that mall one day. :Veronica: Wait, is it because the girl at the restaurant? :Richard: Oh, no, no, no, no. It's because that the whole mall itself sounds cool. Though I do agree that the lady would be a nice person to talk to. Speaking of said restaurant, what's its name? :Christopher: Uh...I forget. ...We should still continue discussing our plans now. :Richard: Wait, Jade? Are you going to join with Christopher? It kinda looks lie you are. :Jade: No, I'm not. In fact, I don't need to move out of my current town. :Richard: Ah, okay! Let's move on then. :Louie: So here's everything we're gonna do: :#Pack our stuff - almost everything. Some things will go to storage though. :#After a couple days, we'll be ready to move out. We'll take the car. :#Once we arrive at the place and pack everything we brought with us out, you guys can leave and say goodbye. :Richard: Wait! Will we all fit in the car? :Veronica: Don't forget that I can fly. :Torchy: Me too. :Corolla: Me three. :Richard: ...Well, excluding them. :Jade: I can fly as well, but would rather stay close to you guys. :Christopher: Oh, yeah...one, two, three, four, five, six...seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven...Hoo boy, I don't think so. :Louie: Actually I have a separate car. :Everyone (except Torchy, Corolla, Veronica and Louie): WHEW! Pause. :Richard: So...should we help you guys pack up tomorrow? :Christopher: Yeah! :Louie: I'm in! :Richard: Okay then! STEP 1: Pack Up next day, the gang begins to help the five pack up. They help pack up the television, Christopher's computer, the couches and chairs, etc. :Christopher: This seems to be going just right. Once we pack everything we need, we'll start heading to Orange Ridge! :Louie: Of course, Chris! :Richard: Wow, some of these are pretty dang heavy. :Kernely: Eeyup. :Christopher: Eh, not to worry! Again, as I said, we'll start heading out once we have everything packed. :Corolla: herself Man...if only I could make time go by faster... :Veronica: It won't happen...unless if you decide to ask Jewel to give yourself time speeding powers. :Corolla: Y'know what, nah, I don't have to. :Richard: Let's keep going, guys! We're still packing up! :Corolla & Veronica: Oops! / Sorry! continue packing up :Richard: ...There we go. :Jay: So, Christopher, who's the name of the girl you were talking about earlier? :Christopher: She didn't tell me. :Jay: Okay then. :Torchy: Keep going! :Christopher: Oh! and Jay continue packing up is about to sneeze. :Torchy: Ah...ah... rushes up to Torchy to plug his nostrils. :Kernely: Whew... waiting a bit, Kernely moves her fingers from Torchy's nose. Torchy then sneezes out of nowhere, launching fire out of his nose. :Kernely: AAAH, horn! quickly grabs a water bucket and splashes on the fire, putting it out. :Torchy: ...Sorry. :Kernely: Bless you. gang continues to pack up until everything they needed is in the bags. :Blovy: Finally! :Jay: That took a while, but we did it. :Kernely: I'm glad I put out that fire before it got out of hand. :Torchy: Sorry guys. Often, whenever I sneeze, I usually launch out fire from my nose. :Christopher: It's okay. :Richard: So, we shall start heading there now? :Christopher: Yep! Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, some things from our old home have been moved to storage, STEP 2: To Orange Ridge We Go! of the gang (except for Torchy, Veronica and Corolla) gets inside two cars; the first has Christopher driving, with Emilia, Gabriel, Richard, Pealy and Jay as the passengers. The second one has Louie driving, with Faith, Jade, Kernely, and Blovy as the passengers. :Christopher: So, ready? :Richard & Emilia: Yep! / Of course we're ready! :Louie: We're setting off once Christopher sets off. :Kernely: Okay! eventually begins driving, and so does Louie. :Christopher: Aaaaand we are off! enough, the cars run into a traffic jam. :Louie: ...Darn. :Blovy: Hey guys! What if there was an actual brand of strawberry jelly called "Traffic Jam"? :Jade: Then I wouldn't be sure if it made sense. :Kernely: Me neither. :Jade: But for now, let's all just wait until it gets less busy. :Blovy: Okay then... Christopher's car... :Christopher: Aw man. :Richard: Yes, we all know how it feels. :Emilia: Besides, I'm pretty sure it won't last too long. Traffic jams usually don't take hours to get past, I think. :Pealy: Yeah, I have to agree. :Christopher: I hope it doesn't take longer than a single hour. :Emilia: It won't. :Jay: Definitely not. Even if it was a train or something, then I don't think it would take longer than a hour. :Christopher: You're right! twenty minutes pass, the cars get out of the traffic jam. :Christopher: I knew it wouldn't last for more than a hour! :Richard: Me too, we also all knew it wouldn't. :Christopher: Yep. Louie's car... :Louie: We're all moving on again, after a little jam. But it's all fine now! :Kernely: Yeah, and the drive alone takes about one hour and twenty-five minutes, so it isn't that bad. :Louie: Mmhm. :Blovy: ...I have sandwiches we can eat as we drive to Orange Ridge. Want some? :Kernely: Yeah! :Jade: Not me, I already ate as we were planning stuff. :Faith: Of course! I'd like a sandwich. :Blovy: Okay! out sandwiches to the others One for Kernely...one for Faith...and one for me! :Faith: Thanks. trio eat their sandwiches as Louie continues driving. Soon enough, the two cars are forced to stop in front of a moving train. :Jade: This train shouldn't be bad. to Christopher's car... :Christopher: Train, train, train. A train, train, train. Train-y train-y train train train train. Mmhm. Train. Train. Train train train. A train. A train train. Mmhm. Mmhm. A train-y train. Train train train train... Train, train, train. A train, train, train. Train-y train-y train train train train. Mmhm. Tr- :Emilia & Jay: SHUT UP!!! :Christopher: Okay, okay, I'll stop. :Jay: Thank you. It was starting to get annoying. the flying ones... :Torchy: Hmm, I have an idea. randomly plays :Torchy: What goes chugga-chugga? A train. What goes choo-choo? A train. We can say something about trains, right? ahem starts singing: ::Chugga chugga chugga CHOO CHOO!!! ::♪Look at the train go by♪ ::♪As it travels to the other side♪ ::♪Perhaps near an ocean tide♪ ::♪Where is it going?♪ ::♪Why is it going?♪ ::♪We'll just never knoooooow♪ :Corolla: ::♪Actually, I think it could be delivering cargo♪ :Veronica: ::♪Or maybe it could be carrying passengers on the go♪ :Corolla: ::♪It could be a monorail♪ :Veronica: ::♪Or perhaps a subway♪ :Corolla & Veronica: ::♪We'll probably never know♪ speeds up :Torchy: ::♪It can go under a bridge!♪ :Corolla: ::♪It can be in a theme park!♪ :Veronica: ::♪Or maybe it could be just in a grand opening♪ :Corolla: ::♪Perhaps we'll never know.♪ Richard hears the trio singing. :Richard: Whoa! and looks out his window :Trio: ::♪A train...♪ ::♪A train♪ ::♪Is a form of trans-port-a-tion!♪ :Torchy: YEAH!!! :Richard: Hey, what a nice song you've sung! :Torchy: Thanks! at the train tracks Hey, the train's gone now! :Richard: Obviously. cars move on. Back to Louie's car, the girls have finished their sandwiches. :Kernely: Boy, those are some delicious sandwiches, Blovy! :Blovy: Eeyup. And I'd love to get some more, but not right now. :Faith: Darn...oh well... :Jade: But hey, excluding the stops, the drive takes one hour and twenty-five minutes. :Blovy: Wait, was that related to the current topic? :Jade: Uhhh...no? :Blovy: Okay then. to the flying ones. :Corolla: Man, that was a cool song! Let's sing another. :Torchy: Nah, not right now. :Corolla: Aw man... :Torchy: ...Though I have to say, your voice sounded pretty well when you were singing. :Corolla: Wow, thanks! car almost hits a woman, but he stops the car before it gets too close. :Christopher: Whew. :Woman: Hey, thanks for stopping the car on time. :Christopher: window ...Say that again, please? :Woman: I said, "Hey, thanks for stopping the car on time." :Christopher: Oh, no problem. woman walks away as the cars continue on foward. :Richard: That was a close one. If we kept going, we could've killed someone! Additionally, that woman shouldn't have been walking along there. :Emilia: Nope. cars are eventually forced to stop in front of another traffic jam; in Louie's car... :Blovy: Come on, AGAIN?! :Kernely: Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Blovy! I understand waiting can be tough sometimes, but there's no need to complain. :Blovy: Ugh...sorry... :Kernely: It's okay. I also have complained a bit when I was a lot younger, but I don't really do that anymore. :Blovy: Huh... Wait, how's Samantha doing right now? :Kernely: She hasn't told me yet. To be honest, I feel a bit worried about her. to Christopher's car. :Richard: Well, looks like we're in another traffic jam now. :Emilia: sigh Yeah. This one won't be bad, I'm sure. :Jay: Totally not! :Emilia: Additionally, one of my friends have said that she's been in many traffic jams before, in which all of them lasted less than an hour for her. :Richard: Huh, I'd like to see her one day to know more about her. Does she live in Echo Creek? :Emilia: Of course! I've already told her that I'm moving, and no, she's not moving right now either. In fact, she was originally from New York City! :Richard: What's her name? :Emilia: Stephanie. :Richard: Ah...where is her house? Now that you've told me, I feel like going to her house. :Emilia: It's very close to your house, actually! Just a couple blocks away from the south of your apartment. :Richard: Wow, I'm surprised...wait, if we never end up seeing each other again, how will I get to her house without help? :Emilia: Oh...actually, I've got a picture of what she looks like! the others (except Christopher) Hey guys, I've been talking with Richard about a friend of mine, and I also have a photo of said friend! Wanna take a peek? :Jay: Yeah, sure! :Pealy: Okay! searches the photo of her friend and shows it to Richard, Pealy and Jay; the photo shows Emilia herself along with a blonde-haried pale-skinned girl with freckles and a short sleeved purple shirt that exposes a bit of her midriff. :Richard: Cool. :Pealy: She's beautiful...even though I've already got a girlfriend. :Richard: Wait, do you have any other friends you know quite well? :Emilia: Yep, I do! For instance, one of my friends is Robert - he's a guy I knew from my childhood - and I'm still friends with him today! :Richard: That's nice. Oh, and speaking of friends, do you know Destiny? :Emilia: Nope. :Richard: She's a Kernel-pult whose kernels are light blue. :Emilia: Oh...can I- :Christopher: Sorry to interfere, but you're starting to talk about your friends too much now and it's getting a little annoying. Can we uh...maybe change the topic? :Emilia: Fine... along with Richard, Pealy and Jay. the cars get out of the traffic jam again. :Jay: That traffic wasn't that bad, wasn't it? It lasted fifteen minutes! :Richard: Right, we get it. sees a duck coming up to the road. :All: DUCK! cars stop, starting with Christopher and then Louie's. :Emilia: Whew. duck eventually passes and the cars are free to go. Eventually a montage plays showing the cars avoiding more and more obstacles. STEP 3: Pack Our Things out and Say Goodbye after a while, the gang finally makes it to Christopher's new house in Orange Ridge. They step out of their cars (except the flying ones). :Torchy: OH YEAH! WE MADE IT! :Corolla: Totally. :Emilia: We payed for this house, and we finally did it. Frickin' awesome. :Richard: So, shall we go inside and start packing things out? :Everyone except Richard: Yeah! :Richard: Oh-kay! gang heads inside Christopher's house. :Kernely: Oh, hey, hey, hey! This seems one sweet house to live in...if Christopher didn't move here, I would've stayed. :Torchy: But what would happen if we never saw you again? :Kernely: I'd still come to visit every now and then, but it'd probably take longer for me to get to wherever you guys could be chatting. :Richard: Pack out! :Kernely: AH! Sorry, sorry! and Kernely - along with everyone else - proceed to help Christopher, Louie, Emilia, Gabriel and Faith pack out their stuff. :Christopher: Now onto step three - the one to end it all, the one to finish the list and the one where we finally begin living somewhere safer then Echo Creek - Orange Ridge! :Louie: Uh-huh. :Blovy: Does anyone have water? Gettin' thirsty over here. pulls out a water bottle. :Christopher: Here ya go. takes the water bottle and begins drinking it ...What, no manners? :Blovy: Oh... Thanks! :Christopher: No problem at all! Faith takes out some socks from Emilia, Torchy accidentally sneezes on them, setting the poor socks on fire! :Kernely, Jade, Emilia and Faith: Not again! / SOMEBODY! PUT IT OUT! / NOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!!! / Eek! response to this... :Jay: Jay to the rescue! transforms into a water ball and clears out the fire. :Jay: Job done. :Emilia: CRUD! My socks are burnt now...looks like I gotta get a new pair. :Torchy: Sorry... :Christopher: Emilia When we're finished moving in here, we can quickly go to the big mall to pick up new socks as we also do other stuff. Sounds good? :Emilia: Yeah, thanks! You're my hero! :Christopher: blushes ...You're welcome. continues packing out, but upon seeing a rat, Emilia gets scared :Emilia: WAAUUUGH!!! RAT! RAT! RAAAAAAAA-HAA-HAAAHT! behind Christopher :Christopher: Aw, I'll protect ya, Emilia. towards the rat which quickly flees It's gone now! :Emilia: Hey, thanks. two continue packing out their stuff as everyone else is doing. :Jade: out Louie's computer This... out a TV ...and this... out building blocks ...and...building blocks? What are they doing here? :Louie: Oh, I used to play with them all the time when I was a kid! Perhaps if two of us had a baby and they grow into a toddler, I'd let them play with them. In fact, it'll be all theirs forever. :Jade: Huh...so that's why I found them! laughs two continue...and eventually, everyone is finished. :Christopher: We're all done! :Corolla: Oh man...we're gonna say goodbye now. a tear :Gabriel: Yeah, yeah, I know how it feels to say goodbye potentially forever. :Richard: It's not just you Corolla; we're all a bit sad too. We've hanged out with them many times, and this is possibly our last time seeing you guys...unless by some miracle we unintentionally run into you guys. :Christopher: Yeah. Though we may still take a visit to Echo Creek every once in a while as long it's in a time where it's safer. Though it can be risky at times. :Louie: Yep. :Richard: So...bye! See ya. :Christopher: Bye. hugs Christopher :Jade: Bye... :Christopher: Bye, Jade. back :Corolla: It was nice seeing you again. Adiós! fingers :Faith: Adiós. the gang is done saying goodbye, they go outside of Christopher's new house and begin walking down the sidewalk. But then, they realize something. :Kernely: Wait, how are we gonna get out of here? :Torchy: And how's Samantha doing? to Samantha flying the Butterhawk with Libby and Pennine, then back to the gang. :Richard: Let's say if she's probably flying back by now. :Torchy: Okay...let's just call her on the phone. :Richard: ...Okay! (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories